Various types of springs are used in vehicle suspension systems to absorb shock during vehicle travel. Single steel leaf springs have a high modulus of elasticity and are typically too stiff for automotive applications. Multi-layered steel leaf springs have been introduced to reduce stiffness and have been used in automotive applications. Single steel leaf springs and multi-layered steel leaf springs can be challenging for automotive use due to weight constraints. Consequently, manufacturers look to composite materials for weight reduction. Although composite leaf springs offer significant weight reduction over their steel counterparts, the softness of composite materials presents difficulty for reliable attachment of the leaf spring to a leaf spring eye and, subsequently, to a vehicle chassis. Additional attachment materials such as epoxies increase material costs and add additional steps to the attachment process. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an integrated spring eye locking mechanism.